Les meilleurs ennemis
by Jijisub
Summary: Gokudera est fort troublé en écoutant les paroles d'une chanson. Pourquoi se sent-il si désespéré tout à coup... en regardant Yamamoto. Yaoi Yama x Gogu


Coucou,

Voici ma première fic. sur Reborn... J'espère qu'elle plaira.

Donc, les perso. ne sont pas à moi et c'est un Yamamoto x Gokudera Yaoi

°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°

Hayato s'était réfugié sur le toit de la maison principale de la famille Vongole. Il avait sortit une cigarette de son paquet. Il prit nerveusement son briquet et fini par tirer une bouffée sur le cylindre. Il se rallongea et ferma les yeux. Il était troublé au plus au point… Il s'était encore engueulé avec Yamamoto le matin même… d'habitude, ça lui fait ni chaud, ni froid. C'était toujours comme ça entre eux après tout… dix ans que cela dure !

Mais juste après le déjeuner, il avait vu Tsuna assis sur la balustrade de la terrasse. Il écoutait un morceau de musique encore et encore apparemment. Hayato n'avait pu s'empêcher au 10ème du nom de lui faire écouter ce morceau de musique. Il lui avait donc fait écouté le morceau et il entendit une voix féminine et masculine et il entendit au moment où il croisa le regard de Takeshi …

_Les meilleurs ennemis du monde  
Voilà ce que nous sommes  
Amorce de sourires et de bombes  
Et du mal qu'on s'donne_

Le cœur de Hayato se serra dans sa poitrine… « Hein » ? Boum… Boum…

_C'est toi contre moi_

Yamamoto qui lui sourit au même moment de son éternel sourire qui l'exaspère tant !

_On s'y retrouve  
On s'y perd  
C'est toi contre moi_

Les yeux d'Hayato se froncèrent. Il sentait qu'il y avait quelque chose qui lui échappait. Il en eu la respiration coupée.

_On se révolte  
On se soumet  
Mets-toi contre moi_

Voyant son regard se troubler… Takeshi s'inquiéta. Qu'arrivait-il à Gokudera ? Il semblait au bord d'un malaise…

_La guerre encore  
On s'y fait  
Mets-toi contre moi  
Pourvu qu'on reste_

_Les meilleurs ennemis du monde_

Finalement, Hayato se releva et rendit les écouteurs à Tsuna qui lui n'avait rien remarqué. Il remercia le 10ème du nom et partit à l'intérieur de la maison. Arrivé à l'intérieur il prit brutalement les escaliers comme pour une fuite… il entendit derrière lui les pas précipité et la voix de Yamamoto qui l'appelait… mais lui, ne voulait rien entendre !! C'était quoi ça ?

Il se cacha dans la première pièce qu'il trouva ouverte. Il se cacha derrière l'armoire. Mais qu'est ce qui lui prenait bordel ?? Pourquoi a t'il ressentis cette tristesse ? Comme s'il ne supportait plus cette situation. Qu'attendait-il à la fin de lui ? La porte s'ouvrit et il entendit la voix grave de Takeshi qui l'appelait. Il ne répondit pas… il attendit qu'il parte « faites mon dieu qu'il parte ! »… et la porte se referma. Les larmes coulèrent sans raison sur les joues de Hayato… Il se prit la tête dans ses mains.

Il fallait qu'il parte, rapidement et discrètement… Il s'essuya rapidement les yeux, il se redressa. De toute façon, il devait partir… mais il fallait qu'il échappe au gardien de la pluie et ça.. ça risquait d'être compliqué. Je vais attendre que ça se tasse et surtout me reprendre. Gokudera sortit discrètement de sa cachette et réussit à monter jusqu'au toit sans se faire repérer.

Il s'était allumé une cigarette et se triturait les méninges… Pourquoi ? était la question qui revenait le plus souvent… Si seulement il était comme l'autre imbécile gardien de la pluie, il se fatiguerai beaucoup moins. Il se laisse toujours porter par la vague et ne se posait jamais de questions… toujours à l'instinct… Mais tout ça, Hayato n'était pas. Lui, il fallait qu'il réfléchisse à s'en rendre malade ! Il se demandait s'il n'aurait pas mieux fait d'être un scientifique au lieu d'être un mafieux. Sans se rendre compte, il finit par s'endormir sur le toit de la maison, la cigarette à la main…

Il se réveilla à cause de la fraîcheur du soir, le crépuscule commençait à tomber. Et se tournant il croisa le visage de Yamamoto qui dormait à côté de lui. « Quel crétin » songea t'il. Il faut vraiment qu'il me suive partout. Il s'assit plus confortablement et se sortit une cigarette. C'était comme un réflexe… Il regarda pensif l'horizon qui se teintait d'orange, rose, rosé, violet… Il entendit plus qu'il ne vit Takeshi se redresser.

Tu vas enfin me dire ce qui te tracasse tant ?

Rien… murmura l'agenté

Tu te fous de moi, tu parts comme si tu prenais la fuite et tu ne me réponds même pas quand je t'appelle. Et tu te caches sur un toit. T'appelle ça rien ?

« … »

Regarde moi quand je te parle !

Hayato sentait l'exaspération de son voisin. Il soupira et tourna la tête vers Yamamoto. Ses yeux bruns exprimaient de l'inquiétude. C'était rare de ne pas le voir sourire. Ce dernier lui attrapa le menton et plongea son regard dans le sien.

Que se passe t'il ?

L'argenté était troublé par ce contact, et par le visage si proche de Yamamoto. Si troublé… si proche… tellement que le visage du gardien de la pluie touchait presque le visage du gardien de la tempête. Finalement, Yamamoto se pencha et embrassa doucement les lèvres de Gokudera qui en resta sur le coup les yeux grands ouverts… Mais sentant le contact chaud et si sensuel de Takeshi, il ouvrit la bouche quand se dernier voulut glisser sa langue dans sa bouche. Le baiser devint plus profond et plus passionné… leurs langues se cherchant et se repoussant. Les dents de Yamamoto mordillait les lèvres de son partenaire, les léchaient, les caressaient… Hayato failli en perdre la raison. Comme quelque chose qu'il avait toujours espéré ? Cette réflexion le ramena à la réalité et il repoussa Takeshi qui l'avait pris dans ses bras pour approfondir encore le baiser. Ils haletaient tous les deux aussi surpris l'un que l'autre par une telle passion.

Qu'est ce que tu crois que tu veux me faire ?

Juste t'embrasser… murmura haletant Yamamoto une flamme de désir au fond des yeux

Connard… dégage et Hayato le repoussa violemment.

Il se redressa et passa par le velux du toit. Il traversa rapidement la pièce et toute la maison. Il entendit qu'on lui courait après. Il entendit vaguement la voix du brun qui voulait qu'ils discutent… « De quoi ? » pensa Hayato fou de rage. Mais le gardien de la pluie de l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Il le rattrapa par le bras et le retourna de force et le plaqua contre le mur. Hayato essaya de se libérer, mais son vis-à-vis le tenait fermement par ces poignets les poignets visés contre le mur et une de ces jambes entre les siennes. Pour Gokudera, le visage de l'autre était beaucoup trop proche… c'était trop troublant cette proximité avec lui… Il n'arrivait jamais à alligner deux idées quand il était trop…

Tu fuis encore ? gronda l'autre

Ne rêve pas… grinça Gokudera

Peux tu me dire alors ce que tu faisais à l'instant ?

Et toi peux tu me dire ce que tu m'as fait juste avant ? C'est quoi ton plan ?

Je t'ai embrasser ! Et si c'était à refaire, je le referai…

Pourquoi ?

Tu dits toujours que je suis lent d'esprit… Tu n'as même pas réalisé que tu étais attiré par moi durant toutes ces années.

Raconte pas de connerie

Alors pourquoi tu fuis toujours ?

…

Yamamoto lâcha la pression et fini par se détâcher de Hayato.

Réfléchit bien Hayato… Tu n'étais pas de marbre tout à l'heure lorsque je t'ai embrassé, bien au contraire. Je ne te forcerai pas à faire quoique se soit… je t'aime trop pour cela.

Tu m'aimes ? dit Gokudera les yeux écarquillés

Depuis le début et toutes ces années, en attendant en silence que tu te réveilles enfin. Aujourd'hui, avec ce qui s'est passé, j'avoue ne plus avoir la patience… Tu seras à moi et même si tu ne t'en rends pas compte à l'heure actuelle, tu tiens à moi autant que je tiens à toi… Alors pense s'y bien.

Le gardien de la pluie planta le gardien de la tempête au milieu du couloir. « C'était quoi ça ? » pensa l'argenté… « Je l'aime ? Impossible… plutôt crevé ! » et il repensa au baiser passionné dans les bras du brun et son trouble repris le dessus. Il se prit la tête dans les mains et trembla… « Mais qu'est ce qui se passe ? ».

°0°0°0°0°0°0°

Bien sur les paroles sont de Zazie, Pascal Opisbo pour la chanson... c'est en l'écoutant que j'ai eu l'idée de cette fic. avec ces deux personnages.


End file.
